Wake Up!
by Shinibell
Summary: La vida no es cruel sino que todos son muy débiles como para lograr enfrentarla y más si tienes sueños por cumplir ¿es egoísta querer hacerlos realidad? Si, si lo es. Porque es la realidad. Debes luchar para conseguir lo que quieres, tanto sea amor, dinero o solo placer. Pero un mar de sentimientos que no logras comprender te hará despertar de tu monótona vida. –[Historia con Oc]–
1. Prólogo: La vez que todo oscureció

**W** olas! – se siente Kinako – En fin, la chica sin actualización le dan ganas de publicar algo pero ojo que no soy la única. Ustedes me dieron el hermoso ejemplo y yo lo sigo como su aprendiz…ehem dejando de lado mis respuestas a preguntas que nadie hizo les diré de qué va la cosa.

Primero que nada esto no es un Universo Alterno, bueno en teoría si porque…¡NO LO ES! Y punto. Quería hacer algo mas normal, asique supuse que en vez de enrollarme con las tramas que dejan los dedos como cubitos de hielo, y personas queriendo saber que paso luego, preferí hacer algo tan sencillo que desesperé.

En si siempre me pregunte que paso luego de lo que vimos en IE pero antes de IEGO, o sea su vida en la escuela superior. Pero como no pude evitar ponerle cierto toque mágico quedo esto. Claro que no se centrara en el drama de como una muerta vive en el cuerpo de otra. Seria arrogante de mi parte y fácil de deducir si cada capítulo se trata de eso.

¡Vallamos a lo importante! A lo que me refiero es que este drama será dejado en segundo plano en los primeros capítulos, para ocuparlos absolutamente OCs y la vida de los personajes. Y con amores, líos y esas cosas que tanto gustan a las mortales ok no.

Espero que les guste aunque no haya quedado como yo esperaba. Narrar en primera persona me sienta terriblemente mal.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level 5. El trama del fic es mio.

 **Advertencias:** Lime, Shojo ai, Shonen ai, lenguaje vulgar, Narración en primera persona (es mi primera vez así que no matéis con las criticas), **Ocs** , y ¿? (habra una pareja homosexual pero no son los personajes del anime, sino de unos OCs mios, estan advertidos) los personajes tiene entre **16, 17, 18 y 19 años.**

* * *

 **Cancíon en la que se basa el fic en general:** IA – Otsukimi Recital.

* * *

 **Wake Up!**

Las circunstancias no eran las mejores, si su memoria no fallaba estaba segura que la muerte le había llegado el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Las pregunta era ¿Por qué diablos estaba desayunando como si nada con desconocidos? La cosa empeoro cuando la mujer de cabellos oscuros hablo – Cariño…somos tus padres puedes contarnos lo que sea.

* * *

 **Prólogo: La vez que todo oscureció.**

 _Si antes creí que pelear con mi hermano menor por el baño cada mañana era algo realmente tortuoso no conocía a este imbécil. Vale, entenderé que estén perdidas más que yo. Pero entiéndame… no todos los días te sucede algo por el estilo._

 **E** l día de mi decimosexto cumpleaños mi hermano menor tuvo una fabulosa idea. Prender cohetes a la noche fuera de la casa. Por supuesto yo fui la primera en exclamar que sí, ver las destellantes luces dispersarse en el cielo era algo que solo podía ver los días festivos y pensar que podríamos hacerlo en mi cumpleaños me hacía sentir especial.

Como no tengo muchos amigos en la escuela, realmente solo conocía a una chica extraña, pensamos que lo mejor sería festejarlo a lo "pequeño" no me quejo por ello porque no me gustan las aglomeraciones de gente y mucho menos de adolescentes hormonales. Compramos bebidas, mi madre mando a hacer una pastel al estilo más fresa posible. Creo que haberle mencionado que lo quería de color negro y con una calavera en el centro la había aterrado por completo. Mi padre me regalo efectivo…las personas de hoy en día solo quieren dinero.

Mi hermano menor, Suki, de 8 años me regalo un hermoso dibujo, si ustedes entienden que por hermoso me refiero a garabatos y cuerpos mal proporcionados. No me importa es un regalo hermoso porque me lo regalo Suki que a pesar de sus jugarretas y sus berrinches lo quería mucho.

De pequeño él había sufrido bastante. Mis padres no estaban de lo mejor económicamente en ese momento y las necesidades de un niño, como juguetes de moda, vacaciones y esas cosas divertidas no pudo tenerlas. Yo era extrañamente madura, algo que sorprendió a todos mis familiares cuando les conté que trabaja para una señora vieja y ella me pagaba, todo lo que recaudaba era para dulces o esas cosas que claro yo no comería si no Suki.

Creo que tuve bastante moral al hacerlo, pero a mis padres no les pintaba que una niña estuviese haciendo cosas de ese estilo en un mundo donde todos quieren vaguear. No me malinterpreten yo realmente soy una vaga solo que ver a mi hermano llenándose de esa emociones enfermizas de celos y orgullo me causaban un extraño sentimiento. No quería que él se corrompiese y si mimarlo hasta un punto y enseñarle cosas buenas eran la única opción no dudaría en ir corriendo hacia el trabajo.

Sin contar que todos los que me veían sentían tremendas ganas de golpearme. Una de las chicas populares en el colegio me dijo "Haces que me deprima" no lo entendí en ese momento hasta que llegue a la pubertad. Sí, en verdad creo que deprimía hasta al Papa.

Siempre andaba con la cabeza gacha, con ropas oscuras y metidas en esas cosas de magia, mundos paralelos, demonios, ángeles, fin del mundo y una larga fila de etcéteras. Una vez la profesora me pregunto porque quería una guerra mundial, yo le conteste sin dar rodeos "Seria divertido aferrarse a la vida con tanto esmero" me mandaron a la psicóloga de inmediato por si tenía problemas familiares.

No los tenía. _Mis padres me daban la atención y amor a montones._

Creo que fue ese el momento en que veía a los adultos de una manera extraña. Algo en mi interior me decía "no actúes como burra" sabía que me iba a llegar esa etapa en la que creía que yo tenía la razón en todo y nadie en el jodido planeta me comprendía, por eso lo deje pasar. Cada día se me hacía repetitivo y monótono. No comprendía el significado de nada. Era un mero esclavo más de la humanidad.

Todo hasta ese fatídico y hermoso día. Me había levantado con más ganas no sé si era por mi cumpleaños o porque fue la primera vez que note a Suki sonriendo mientras me mostraba un plato con un pedazo de pastel. No pude evitar lanzarme a él, temía a que me violase allí mismo porque ese sonrojo que traía puesto me recordaba a un manga BL. Si también era algo friki y pervertida.

¡Pero joder! Estaba sonrojado y avergonzado. Irresistible. Solíamos pelearnos por cualquier cosa pero estos eran los días en que el mundo recobraba su color en su mar larga extensión.

Sí, todo fue alegría ¡Hasta me había ofrecido a pasear a nuestro perro viejo! que aún tenía las fuerzas para morder cualquier desconocido. Mi hermano me acompaño y compramos helados, de vainilla para él y menta para mí.

Mis padres trajeron el pastel, prendimos las velas, pedí mi deseo y en un instante vi por primera vez lo que era una familia. Me quede tildada como si estuviera procesando todo, solo fueron segundos en los que no los reconocía a ninguno pero lentamente comencé a ver todo con mucha claridad. La de cabellos rojos con una sonrisa amable, mi madre. El hombre con grandes hombros que te podría dar miedo si no lo conocías con sus ojos ámbares mirándome fijamente y una tenue sonrisa sobre sus labios, mi padre. En el medio un niño de cuerpo delgado con una postura algo arrogante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mostrando sus grandes ojos ámbares, mi querido hermano.

Luego estaba yo, aunque no podía mirarme sabía que mi aspecto era simple. Una chica fideo de cabellos castaños claros, herencia de mi padre, y ojos cafés herencia de mí querida abuela ya fallecida.

Éramos conocidos por todo el vecindario como una familia colorida, cosa que no entendí hasta ese momento. Cada uno con una diferente personalidad y con ganas de vivir.

Por primera vez sentí el calor dentro de mi corazón y mis mejillas enrojecer. Tal vez por la vergüenza de tener esos pensamientos tan cursis… ¡Yo! La chica que anda como la diosa de la muerte.

Luego vinieron esas palabras que te dicen de que eres grande y esas estupideces, demasiado dramatismo tenía 16 años y aun no me dejaban hacer eso que tanto quería. Sé que es cursi pero siempre soñé con viajar por el mundo o al menos conocer más lugares que las calles tecnológicas de Tokio, al menos quería pisar un país de cada continente. Creo que esa idea me vino luego de notar como los días pasaban y yo me quedaba sin hacer nada.

 _Era joven. La respuesta fue un rotundo no._

Las palabras de mis padres casi me hacen sollozar por lo bajo, ellos se dieron cuenta y cambiamos de tema. Venia lo divertido. Los cohetes. Mi padre salió primero con todas las cajas y mi madre junto a él. Suki comía de escondidas un poco del pastel que quedaba… a quien engaño yo también lo hacía.

En otro momento yo le hubiera reprochado esa falta de madurez. Pero ya no era así. Creí que en ese momento que la vida podía cambiar.

 _Grato error de una adolescente antes pesimista._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. Ya era algo de noche pero no para temer. ¿Un conocido que se recordó de mi cumpleaños? ¿La extraña compañera que tenía? Uno de esos de seguro, no creo que ningún ladrón siquiera pensase en robar una casa que no tenía pinta de al menos un gramo de riqueza.

Mi hermano se me quedo mirando y luego volvió mirar el pastel con una sonrisa gatuna. Reí ante el pensamiento.

Fui a abrir la puerta sin siquiera preguntar o tomar alguna precaución de quien se encontraba del otro lado.

Ese fue el momento en que toda alegría se esfumo y mi cara se transformó en una de horror. Un hombre con 20 cm más alto que yo me sonreía _. No…eso era todo menos una sonrisa_. Intente cerrar la puerta inmediatamente pero el hombre tenía más fuerza y me arrebato el mando de la situación adentrándose conmigo a la casa. Los ruidos fueron los suficientemente altos como para llamar la atención de Suki que al ver la escena se quedó estático. Le pedía a gritos a Dios que viniesen mis padres pero parecía que desde el jardín no escuchaban nada.

La cara de Suki era manchada por una salpicadura de un líquido carmesí. _Mi sangre._

Me vi a mí siendo apuñalada justo en el corazón. Yo no amaba a nadie que más da perder ese sentimiento que tanto me repugna ¿verdad? Luego sentí el filo del cuchillo pasearse por mi cuello. Nunca hablaba y siempre estaba callada como un zombi, no importaba que no pudiese hablar…nadie me escucharía de todos modos. Me importaba un bledo lo que le sucediese a mí cuerpo, mi armadura… pero estaba Suki, mirando horrorizado la escena. No tenía que corromperse, _todos menos él._

No sé de donde saque la fuerza pero antes del que el asesino me apuñalara en los ojos, estire mi brazo hasta donde Suki y con mis últimos alientos dije un "Corre" que se asemejaba más un gemido de dolor... Mi sensación al verlo huir me reconforto de sobremanera, al fin podría descansar en paz.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales fue lo último que escuche antes del grito y llanto que soltaron mis padres al verme. ¿Qué habrá sucedido despues? No sabia la respuesta.

 _Asesinada en mi cumpleaños ¡Genial!_

Estaba muerta y por un momento me quede pensando en que me pasaría ahora. ¿Sería cómo me lo imaginaba? Conoceré a un chico jodidamente sexy que me llevara en su motocicleta voladora a cazar almas humanas o mejor aún me veré envuelta en los planes malignos de un mundo mágico oscuro que quiere esclavizar a la raza humana.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando una voz me hablo y me pregunto algo que no recuerdo. No sé qué fue lo que le dije como respuesta, pero estoy segura que lo hice enojar porque un dolor punzante en el lugar donde estaría supuestamente mi corazón se hizo presente de manera constante adentrándose en mi interior.

Mis ojos estaban muy cansados y a duras penas logre abrirlos sintiéndome por fin liberada. Junto a esas ganas note como mi vida oscura se tornaba blanca. Paredes blancas, sillas blancas, todo como si fuera una cama de hospital.

Y eso era ¿Acaso había logrado vivir? De seguro con una cara bien deforme. Mis sentidos volvieron y ese olor tan a "viejo" volvió a mí, junto a los sonidos de las enfermeras caminando con sus tacos rebotando en el suelo, peor aún fue el tic-tic de la máquina que estaba al lado mío. Mire toda perpleja, si estaba viva…. ¿Podía ver a Suki de nuevo? ¡Claro que sí!

Me alegre pero aun sintiendo el dolor en mis extremidades logre sentarme y mirar a la enfermera recostada en una silla, se le notaban las bolsas por debajo de sus ojos, como si hubiera estado despierta toda la noche entera velando por mi _despertar_ ¿Acaso mis padres me mandaron a una clínica privada? Esa mujer de aspecto algo cansado me miro aun somnolienta hasta que pareció reaccionar y sin decir ni una palabra salió corriendo por la puerta.

Casi al momento como si estuviera pendiente de lo que me sucedía un señor gordo y viejo con algunas arrugas me examino con la vista. Realmente no fue el único, vinieron bastantes personas con ropas blancas y limpias.

Me preguntaron cosas que yo contestaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, aún me encontraba aturdida como para recordar cómo hablar. Antes de darme cuenta el doctor le dijo a la enfermera que llamase a mis padres. Mi emoción fue clarísima porque el hombre me dedico una sonrisa amable.

Al rato una mujer de cabellos oscuros se me abalanzo como si fuera un juguete junto a un hombre de cabellos rubios, que no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa boba. Reí tontamente… ¡¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?! Me limite a sonreír sin comprender la situación hasta que la mujer con los ojos aun mojados por los sollozos que había soltado me miro y me dijo con voz suave.

– Tu hermano está afuera. Ya sabes lo orgulloso que es para entrar.

¡Suki! De seguro era él y estas personas algunos parientes lejanos. Sin dar tregua a mi cuerpo me puse de pie aun tambaleándome con las miradas expectantes de las personas a mi alrededor que juraría darían un grito al cielo en cualquier momento.

Me asome por la puerta que daba al pasillo. Nada. Solo veía a un adolescente rubio apoyado sobre la puerta con los headphones puestos. Estaba apuntó de darme por vencida en mi corta búsqueda de Suki hasta que ese muchacho con una sonrisa ladeada me miró. Sus ojos eran rojos, _como la sangre que derrame ese día._

– No sabía que tanta emoción tenías por verme querida hermanita – ¿Hermanita? – Te dije que no eres resistente al alcohol y tu seguiste – suspiro – No sabes la riña que me lleve por nuestros padres que le rezaban a la Virgen porque levantaras de tu sueño eterno.

Creo mi cara se volvió muy chistosa ya que él soltó una carcajada y acercándose a mi revolvió mis cabellos rubios….¡Un momento! Mi cabello no era rubio.

Antes de darme cuenta él se posó sobre mí con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa algo arrogante pero gentil.

– Creo que te encuentras bien Shinya.

Mis palabras se quedaron en mi garganta. Ese no era mi nombre, ese no era mi lindo hermano, esa no era mi vida. No sé como pero logre decir algo que me dejo aún más confundida de lo esperaba.

– Estoy perfecta Terumi. Podría patearte el culo en este momento asique lárgate.

Él se mostró confundido ante mis repentinas ganas de insultarlo.

– ¿Desde cuando hablas así?

No pude contestarle cuando el doctor me jalo hacia dentro.

Terumi, ese era su nombre. Mi hermano mayor por un año y el que me dijo que no vaya a la fiesta del estupido de Nagumo porque según pensaba él era muy rudo con los retos. Estar en el hospital era clara muestra de ello.

Esos eran los recuerdos de una persona a la cual yo le arrebate el cuerpo.

No sabía si sentirme feliz por estar viva o triste por saber que esa no era mi vida.

Solo pude pensar en una sola cosa.

 _Suki **.**_

* * *

¡¿Por qué tengo la mala costumbre de si o si matar a alguien en el puto prólogo?! Creo que mi lado sádico acompañara a estos comienzos. Creo que lucio demasiado oscuro…es decir no quedo como la alegre vida de un estudiante hormonal. Pero pensad en esto como un extra, o sea para que la historia no comience en nada y termine en lo mismo. Si ponía fulanita camino hasta el instituto y….-inserte varios capítulos- llego el momento en que fulanita volvía a su casa con el pensamiento de que todo ese año fue realmente único.

¡Esperen! No es porque este en contra de esos fics, realmente son mis favoritos porque no sé qué esperar, solo que yo me pierdo hasta en línea recta y dejar que me fluya los capítulos de la nada sin ningún objetivo en especial haría la cosa más pesada de lo que debería.

Creo que me lie demasiado.

Aun tengo que mejorar la redacción. y otras cosillas.

 **Tener en cuenta:** la historia sucede años después de todos los eventos del anime, además agregue elementos de los inicios del sector 5 para hacerlo más interesante. El o la oc puede ser pariente de algún personaje de IEGO. A partir del siguiente capítulo la narración será en tercera persona.

* * *

 **Ficha. **

_(Si o si deben ser de Japón de lo contrario no tendría mucho sentido. Pueden ser mujeres u hombres.)_

 _{Se acepta Yaoi, y Yuri(Entre **OCxOC** o los personajes de **IExOC** ) Soy de mente muy abierta, hasta se acepta ¡Pokefilia! ok no. ¿Trios tambien? quien sabe}_

· **Apellido:**

· **Nombre:**

· **Edad:** (entre 16 para delante)

· **Apariencia:**

· **Personalidad:** (descripta)

· **Historia:** (no se permiten elementos mágicos) (Aquí si existió el futbol frontera al igual que el accidente de la piedra, y lo que le siguió si quieren hacer su historia en base a eso está permitido. Eso si, no se permite ser hermano/hermana de algunos de los personajes, pero si pueden conocerlos o ser amigos de la infancia)(la familia también cuenta para la historia)

· **Gustos y disgustos:**

· **Enfermedades/defectos:**

· **Vestuario:**

· **Pareja:** (poner opciones) (como saben Endou se casa con Natsumi si lo quieren está bien pero ya saben que será un amor platónico)

· **Curiosidades:** (cosas que quieran agregar)

· **Frase:** (Una frase que represente a su oc)

* * *

¡Y ya está! Creo que hago las fichas más tortuosas de lo que deberían ser, intentare hacerlo más simple la próxima. ¡Yey! Agregue una nueva historia al fandom y de paso a mi biografía. Antes de que valla a pastear ovejas dejare en claro que este **no** es un fic de tristeza, melancolía, o soledad. Tampoco digo que se caguen de la risa porque no soy buena comediante. Creo que será al estilo más **School life** posible, junto al romance.

No tengo ni un gramo de romántica y me rei de mi amiga cuando se le declaro a un chico que le dijo que no. Publique el audio donde un chico le dice cosas cariñosas a mi amiga como "bebe" "princesa" y al pobre lo cargaron el resto de sus días. Verán cupido no ha llegado a mí, todavía estoy viva y no me muero porque un chico guapo me diga "¡Hey! Princesa eres sexy" primero muerta.

Si me sale algo de romántico de esto me alegrare porque en verdad me esfuerzo en comprender a mis compañeras con sus delirios de "¿Qué me regalara" ¿me sigue queriendo? ¿Cuándo dejare de ser estúpida?"

Bueno creo que mis notas son más largas de lo que deberían.

Y para los que les gusta las cosas más interesantes tengo más proyectos híper-mágicos con una narración mediocre. A decir verdad solo es uno y es de ciencia ficción y otro más de un chico que dibuja manga Shonen/Gore y que por ciertas circunstancias terminara en el cuerpo de una chica que dibuja manga Yaoi/ Shojo.

Sep! Debería actualizar en vez de imaginar estas cosas.

¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!

 **Pd:** Las parejas se pueden reservar y si tienen dudas sobre algo con gusto se las respondo lo más rápido que pueda.

 **#Shinivile**


	2. Capítulo 1: ¡No crezcas!

¡Hola! Sé que me he tardado un buen rato Pero como que no me daba el tiempo para escribir sin contar los nervios, una cosa es subir un prólogo que puede gustar o no pero luego subir el capítulo 1 sabiendo que al menos alguien lo va a leer me puso muy nerviosa. Además que yo tengo cierto problema con escribir es algo así como que si no acabo un capítulo de lleno no puedo continuar y debo comenzar de nuevo ¡Sé que es jodido y muy estúpido! Pero soy así. Soportadme. Este capítulo lo escribí hace unas horas y recién lo acabo tal vez por eso hay faltas de ortografía que yo no pesque.

En fin espero les guste y me ha salido más largo de lo que creía que seria. Por cierto ¡Muchas gracias a las que enviaron sus fichas, dejaron comentario o le dieron fav o follow! De verdad me hace mucha ilusión y se lo agradezco enormemente y si pudiera verlos personalmente les daría un abrazaso argentino y luego saldría corriendo con su billetera.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Los personajes, al menos la mayoría, se conocen desde hace un tiempo.

*Algunos ya están en pareja y otros bien pudieron estarlo y rompieron o simplemente decidieron separarse.

*Los Ocs no los describo de una manera ¿descripta? Quiero decir que apenas si digo de qué color tienen el pelo y ojos. Claro que más adelante pondré sus características pero en los primero capítulos me resulta bastante tedioso.

*No aparecen todos los ocs.

* algunas faltas de ortografía y aun me falta mejorar mi redacción asi que no maten.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **¡No crezcas!**

.

.

.

"– Tu nombre significa felicidad pero en verdad no puedes ser feliz ¿cierto?"

.

.

.

El mundo se detuvo, las leyes de la física dejaron de tener sentido y comprendió que el calorcito que se formaba en su pecho se debía a la jovencita de cabellos negros que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo lo que creía un libro. Con sus manos pequeñas por la tierna edad de 8 años llenas de sudor se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la otra niña.

Era más alta que él, y su piel era pálida, haciendo contraste a la perfección con el cabello extremadamente corto de color negro que llevaba como peinado. Sus ojos no podía verlos, y eso le fastidiaba ¡Quería ver los ojos de esa jovencita! Goenji sopeso antes las posibilidades que tenía que esa chica se fuese corriendo si no llegaba a tiempo, por eso no pensó en otra cosa que llamarle la atención lanzando la pelota de futbol cerca del árbol. Grato error. Porque cuando lo hizo, sus cálculos de niño que se reducían a la tabla de multiplicar y dividir, hicieron que la pelota le cayera en la cabeza a la niña.

Primeros amores solían ser estúpidos.

Pensó que la niña no se daría cuenta y se pondría a llorar como buena damisela que era. Pero no. Se equivocó. La de cabellos negros observo todas partes notando que solo estaba él mirándole como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Enojada la niña se puso de pie, y poniendo la pelota en el suelo de una manera graciosa dio unos pasos hacia atrás y con su pie derecho le lanzó un pelotazo que le dio de lleno a la cara a Goenji.

Nunca más vio a esa niña que parecía querer asarlo en un horno de juguete, pero lo que si vio fueron sus ojos. A pesar de que le miraban con odio.

Eran brillantes y de por si eran bastantes lindos "como los de cualquier niño o niña" le dijo la voz de su cabeza que ignoro para concentrarse en recordar ese color de ojos.

Cosa que hubiera hecho si no fuera por la carcajeada de Yuka, su hermana, e Izumi, su amiga.

– Por eso mi hermano no cree en el amor verdadero también a eso se debe su trauma de ir dando balonazos a quien no comprende la situación.

– Comprendo que una niña y supuestamente el amor de toda tu vida de 8 años, te golpeara con una pelota tuvo que ser traumante. – se burló Izumi mirando en el espejo como Yuka hacia trencitas con su cabello rubio. Nunca tuvo que haber aceptado jugar a las muñecas con esa niña porque ya veía como su larga cabellera terminaría en el piso de una peluquería para sacarse los enredos que hacia la hermana de Goenji.

– Pero aun así las chicas quieren salir con mi hermano. – Suspiro cansinamente Yuka – Creo que es por su cambio de look que por otra cosa.

Izumi miro con sus ojos rosas al extremo de la habitación donde el de cabello color crema se encontraba leyendo una revista de deportes. Era cierto que pasar de "Cosplayer de vegeta" a "chico jodidamente guapo con cabello largo y lacio" era un cambio enorme más para ella que estaba acostumbrada a ver a Goenji como si fuera más alto que los otros chicos cuando en verdad tenía una estatura promedio.

– Quien sabe quizás ahora quiera hacer cosplayer de otra cosa.

Yuka soltó un chillido de felicidad cuando vio su obra de arte terminara e Izumi quiso lanzarse de un precipicio ¡Estaba horrendo! No le agradaba ver su cabello enmarañado con… ¡¿Esos eran dulces?! ¡Joder! No sería capaz de reclamarle a la pequeña de Yuka, que no era tan pequeña porque había crecido bastante pero para ella seguiría siendo una nena, que no le gustaba nada ese peinado mucho menos viendo esos ojos llenos de amabilidad.

Conocía a la familia de Goenji desde que… realmente no recodaba bien desde cuando los conocía pero si sabía que le importaba el estado de todos los integrantes de esa gran familia. Más le preocupaba el estado de Yuka. Tener un padre que los ignorara casi todo el rato de una manera no fría si no cálida porque sabía que el doctor los quería pero como siempre tenía trabajo no podía estar con ellos, y Goenji, el chico que le daba igual lo que pasaba a su alrededor junto a la seriedad tan notable que sacaba cada vez que podía hacían que Izumi pegara el grito al cielo por la pobre de Yuka que estaba aislada de la feminidad de la que tenía que gozar una mujer joven.

Por eso cuando vio el tapizado color gris de la casa de Goenji junto a esos muebles muertos en vida y los horrorosos cuadros de fruta mal pintados, no pudo evitar entrometerse. Sí, lo hizo ¡Y de qué manera! Logro convencer al padre de ambos hermanos que lo mejor sería una remodelación, ya que la opción de destruir todo y comenzar de nuevo no estaba en conversación, comenzando por el tapizado que cambio a color crema, junto a los mismos muebles que mandaron a re-colorear junto a los cuadros de pintura que fueron reemplazados por otros de paisajes que fue a comprar con los hermanos un día de verano.

Claro su plan era volver más femenina a Yuka porque no quería verla echa un trapo de cocina ya sabiendo lo linda que era. Jamás se arrepentiría e haberlo hecho porque viéndole ahora notaba lo feliz que era sin una vida tan apagada como lo era antes. En cambio Goenji ni siquiera pareció percatarse de los cambios porque simplemente se dispuso a elegir un nuevo televisor sin ayudar en mover los muebles ni nada.

– ¿Qué te parece Izumi? Si no te gusta puedes decírmelo – pregunto Yuka ligeramente avergonzada con un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

– ¡Me encanta! Definitivamente te recomendare a mis amigas – mintió descaradamente mirándola a los ojos.

– Oh de verdad… creí que no te gustaría ya que sin querer te corte un mechón de cabello.

Mierda. Mierda. Izumi tranquilízate que no quieres echarte a la yugular de Yuka con un cuchillo carnicero. O en todo caso es culpa de Goenji. ¡Échate a la yugular a Goenji con un cuchillo afilado!

– No importa… volverá a crecer.

Le dolió decirlo, bastante cabe decir, pero como buena señorita que debía ser no lo hizo notar con una sonría falsa mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Yuka sonrió una vez más y se puso de pie rápidamente agarrando todas sus cosas de peluquera. Con una mano se despidió y fue a dejar sus cosas a su habitación seguramente a limpiarlas y luego acomodarlas en su lugar. Izumi reprimió un chillido cuando vio un mechón de cabello en el suelo ¿acaso era verdad? ¡Nunca la vio usar unas tijeras!

– M-e-n-t-i-r-o-s-a – escuchó decir a Goenji. Se giró buscando acusadoramente al joven y cuando lo encontró tuvo tremendas ganas de ir a la cocina y agarrar el maldito cuchillo. – Deberías ser más honesta. Por cierto no te queda ese peinado.

Izumi se puso de pie limpiando su falda de volados de paso, mientras que Goenji solo atino a continuar leyendo su revista.

– Si dijera eso no sería capaz de nunca más ver a tu hermana.

– Yo no quiero que la veas nunca más.

– Bueno yo si quiero verla, desde que se recuperó te has mostrado un poco distante ¡Ella te quiere!

Izumi había caminado hasta donde el exdelantero del Raimon y le quito la odiosa revista de sorpresa haciendo que otra revista cayera de ella. Goenji miro hacia otro lado ignorando ese hecho y cuando quiso volver a ver porque la de cabellos rubios se había quedado cayada no puedo evitar querer usar tapones para los oídos.

– ¿Porno? – alzo la revista melodramáticamente –¡Dime que es una broma!

– Es una broma. – chisto Goenji llevándose una mirada helada por parte de la de ojos rosas.

– No puedo creer que veas a mujeres desnudas en poses por demás sugerentes mientras estoy con tu hermana jugando ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Se lo diré a tu padre!

– En serio crees que a mi padre le importe que un chico de mi edad quiera ver a mujeres desnudas.

– arg… no… pero si ¡Es inmoral!

– ¿Las mujeres que venden sus cuerpos por millones para hacer esta revista es inmoral? Yo creo que es buen negocio.

– ¡Ese no es el punto! – vocifero Izumi enfadada. Le cabreaba la indiferencia que tenía Goenji ante ese asunto – Al menos deberías irte a unos de eso bares donde las mujeres se pasean desnudas ¡Hay muchos en Japón!

– Sería vergonzoso.

¡Joder! ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?

– Entonces contrátate a una mujer que se desnude frente a ti.

– Eso es muy asqueroso, Izumi, estas enferma – Goenji le miro como si fuera un bicho raro… ¡El raro era él! ¿Quién mira una revista porno con gente a su alrededor? ¡Goenji seguro!

– No me vengas con eso niño. ¡No quiero porno en esta casa mucho menos si esta tu hermana!

– Izumi soy un hombre tengo mis necesidades.

– Yo también soy una mujer y tengo mis necesidades – no las pervertidas quería decir pero se lo guardo para ella.

Goenji la miro con los ojos en blanco para luego sonreír ladeando la cabeza acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

– ¿Te me estas ofreciendo? Mira cómo has salido Izumi. ¿Qué diría tu madre si te viera así?

– ¡No me estoy ofreciendo! – estallo la rubia haciendo que sus mejillas se coloreen de carmesí. Sabía que era una broma lo que decía Goenji por esa sonrisa que tenía pero de todos modos le resultaba jodidamente incomodo hablar de ese tema y más si era él. – Sabes algo…

– Sé muchas cosas.

– ¡Cállate! Estoy enojada contigo. Solo te pido que veas esas revistas cuando no estemos ¿A ti te gustaría que Yuka y yo viéramos revistas de chicos lindos mostrando sus extremidades?

– A decir verdad hay muchas chicas que miran eso y peor aún, hay personas que dibujan aquello, graban gemidos, y animan pornosidades homosexuales – ironizo Goenji mientras rodaba los ojos y se erguía por primera vez.

Aunque hubiera preferido haber terminado con esa conversación Izumi no pudo con la indiferencia de Goenji que ignorándola olímpicamente fue a la cocina a quien sabe qué. Utilizo ese tiempo para lograr tranquilizarse un poco… ¡Pero joder! Era porno. No le gustaba que su amigo estuviese viendo esas revistas y… ¡¿Y si era un depravado sexual?! Sin dudas se llevaría a Yuka a su casa.

El sonido de su celular hizo que volviera a la realidad. Busco su bolso estilo primaveral que había dejado arriba de la mesa junto a unas revistas ¡Que no eran eróticas cabe decir! y dio con su celular. Noto que quien la llamaba era su compañera de clases Jennifer. Eso la sorprendió demasiado haciendo que sus ojos saltaran. Jennifer, nunca hablaba con ella no porque no se llevaran bien si no que jamás se dio la oportunidad. Bien, claro que podía ir un día a preguntarle qué tal va todo pero sería muy incómodo para ambas luego de pasar años ignorando la presencia de la otra por eso decidían seguir con su vida cada una.

– Hola – saludo Izumi con voz suave olvidándose de lo cabreada que estaba antes. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaban pequeños murmureos y ¿golpes?

– hm… ¡Si entiendo! Se lo diré… ah ya contesto. – hizo una pausa –¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Si te lo preguntas yo bien.

La rubia reprimió una risita, a Jenny se le notaba que estaba nerviosa y seguramente llamo siendo extorsionada.

– Bien – contesto de manera convincente para luego arrepentirse, tal vez había sido demasiado directa pero cuando escucho lo que dijo Jenny supo que no le había afectado.

– Ah… ya veo…Hm… quería preguntarte si era cierto que ibas a clases de danza.

Izumi arrugo el entrecejo un momento, no era un secreto que iba a clases de ballet pero tampoco lo había publicado en el diario para que todos lo supiesen. Aunque tuvo que suponer que decirle a Nagumo ese secretito significaba decírselo a todo desconocido que se cruzase por el camino.

– Si, si voy ¿Por qué? – intento sonar lo más amigable posible ya que la culpa no era de Jenny si no del maldito pelirrojo.

– Según tengo entendido hay una chica que creo que se llamaba Hikari Akihabi que cursa contigo las clases y me preguntaba si…

– Si, si quieres puede ir a su fiesta. Yo no voy a ir pero dile que vas de mi parte y no habrá problema – se apresuró a contestar Izumi. Últimamente todos sus compañeros le pidieron el mismo favor que le resultaba por demás estúpido. Hikari era demasiado obvia, siempre quería conocer a nuevas personas y si ibas hacia ella sin conocerla preguntando si podías ir a su casa, mansión, seguramente ella te daría una copia de las llaves.

– Oh gracias… escuchaste Atsuya – esto último lo murmuro muy bajo pero el buen oído de Izumi hizo que supiera quien la había obligado a preguntar aquello. – Ah sí bueno adiós… no vemos en clase supongo.

Y corto.

Se sintió algo ofendida por ese gesto ya que no logro ni despedirse pero luego recordó que sería también muy raro que siguiesen hablando. Goenji se asomó por la puerta de cocina mostrando unos bocadillos que seguramente había preparado para disculparse ya que el de cabellos crema solo cocinaba cuando sentía que se había equivocado.

– Más te vale que sean mis preferidos.

* * *

Nagumo Haruya odiaba esa época del año. Si bien era verano y amaba la estación en la que podía ver a chicas en bikini mostrando eróticamente sus pechos, a él por una extraña razón le agarraba un puto resfriado. Solía estar con la nariz colorada de rojo y tapada, cosa que le incomodaba de sobremanera. Lo peor fue que ese resfriado vino luego de la "Gran fiesta" que organizo junto a Hiroto, y Afuro que casi le arranca las bolas cuando le dijo que invito a su hermana menor que muy dudosa acepto.

Sin contar que Hitomiko se había largado a quien sabe dónde sin olvidar castigarlo por lo que le había sucedido a una de las hermanas gemelas de Afuro. ¡Ja! Como si fuera la gran cosa. Shinya solo había bebido unas, dos o tres copas ¡¿Quién diablos entra en coma por eso?! En fin, el cuento termino con Mahiru y Afuro queriendo colgarlo de las bolas en la escuela. Cosa que no hicieron luego de que Hiroto lo defendiera de la misma manera en la que un vendedor de autos usados te convencía de comprar uno de sus vehículos.

Por eso odiaba esa época del año que le agarraba en cualquier momento. Midorikawa solía decir que esa época en la que le salía todo mal y alguien quería castrarlo debería llamarse "Caos ataca a Haruya" le mando a la mierda en el mismo momento en que lo escucho reír junto a Osamu que, raramente hacia caso a los malos chistes del cabello de pistache.

– Esta vez creo que de verdad te matara… por cierto Hiroto salió con su novia así que no creo que alguien te defienda – Midorikawa observo con sus binoculares desde la ventana como a lo lejos se acercaba Afuro con una mueca que asustaría hasta al dios del inframundo.

– No asustes así al niño que sabes que se va a orinar en cualquier momento y yo no quiero limpiar. – dijo Suzuno con una leve sonrisa mientras continuaba leyendo el libro que una amiga le aconsejo leer.

Nagumo tenía grandes ganas de lanzarles el reproductor de música a la cabeza a ambos gilipollas pero sus fuerzas, casi nulas, se lo impedían ¡Odiaba estar enfermo! Era como si una cadena invisible te estrujara los pulmones hasta que saliese todo el moco verde, por eso tenía una cajita de pañuelos con los cuales sonarse, cosa que pasaba a cada rato y le hartaba. Usando una gran fuerza de voluntad se acercó a la ventana arrastrando sus pies por el suelo sin molestarse en desarmar el rompecabezas que estaba haciendo Midorikawa hasta hace unos minutos. No tenía ganas de hacer del malo por esa vez, sin contar que la última vez su compañero saco el lado "Reize" y desde ahí le tenía algo de miedo.

– Yo no lo veo enojado – tal vez era el hecho de que estuviese enfermo pero cuando Afuro se enojaba solía venir con su hermana Mahiru ya que esta era la única que lograba calmarlo cuando le agarraban tremendas ganas de asesinarlo. Como no veía por ningún lado a la pechugona supuso que solo venía a torturarlo. Pero tenía otro punto a su favor, al lado de esa habitación se encontraba Osamu y el como buen "No quiero gritos, estoy estudiando" mandaría a Afuro al garete.

– Entonces ves mal, viejo.

Midorikawa se alejó de la ventana y volvió a su lugar, donde se encontraba su rompecabezas y un plato con galletas dulces que a veces eran robadas por Suzuno.

Ese día parecía ser unos de los más aburridos de todos. El clima era fresco tirando a frio y en Inazuma se podía decir que esos días solían ser tristes. Como si un ángel hubiese echado a gimotear en esa parte de Japón haciendo que un aire denso y pesado se posara en los hombros de las personas que viviesen ahí. ¡Joder! Pronto volverían clases y lo único bueno de lo que podrían presumir los chicos "Alius", apodo hecho por Haruna hace unos años, sería la fiesta que habían hecho hace una semana. Y no, no podría limitarse a tan poco. O al menos eso hubiera pensado hace unos días atrás ya que ahora, como se encontraba y viendo como las horas comenzaban a pasar rápido, no podría hacer nada de nada.

El timbre resonó por todo el departamento que Hitomiko compro para ellos avisando así, que ese chico ya había llegado a quien sabe que porque según recordaba Nagumo ya se había disculpado por "envenenar" a la dulce y amable de Shinya.

– Tú vas. – fue lo único que dijo Midorikwa dirigiéndose claramente a él.

Haruya chisto molesto y llevándose la cajita de pañuelos con el que bajo las escaleras a una velocidad estúpidamente estresante mientras oía como el timbre volvía a sonar junto a un pequeño grito de exasperación de Osamu. Seguramente rayo el plano que hacía con el lápiz.

A diferencia de todos sus compañeros él no sabía que hacer de grande, tampoco era como si se hubiera detenido a pensar "¿Qué quiero ser? ¿A que me quiero dedicar?" no, claro que no. Según tenía entendido Hiroto se dedicaría a algo que tenía que ver con la administración de empresas junto a Midorikawa, y Suzuno extrañamente dijo que quería ser pediatra, al principio pensó que era un chiste ya que con lo frio que era seguramente espantaba a los niños. Cuando se llevó un buen golpe supo que hablaba en serio. Y recientemente se enteró que Osamu iba a ser arquitecto. Conocía a algunos compañeros que ya estaban decidiendo a que universidad iban a ir, pero para Haruya todo le resultaba muy tedioso.

No quería ver el futuro, y tampoco comprendía el presente. Odiaba el pasado y no quería recordarlo. ¿Era muy contradictorio? Si. Tal vez debería comenzar a preocuparse por el futuro y pensar bien como se ve dentro de diez años ya que hablando enserio no creía que podría dedicarse siempre al futbol, al usar la piedra Alius sus huesos se debilitaron al igual que a todos los chicos de Sun Garden.

De verdad odiaba recordar que era el único que no sabía a donde ir.

Caminar sin rumbo por el mundo le había resultado tremendamente fácil hasta ese momento.

Llego a la puerta de entrada poniendo la llave en el cerrojo y abriéndola malhumorado.

– Hola – saludo en un bostezo el pelirrojo. Afuro vestía casual, unos vaqueros blancos, converse rojos, y una camisa azul. Lo que más sorprendió a Nagumo fue el hecho del que el rubio no le haya gritado y mucho menos roto el rostro.

– ¿Todavía no te has cambiado? – dijo Terumi sin mostrarse sorprendido – Bien por ti si quieres salir así pero yo no me hago cargo si te rechazan.

¿Rechazar? ¿Por qué le rechazarían si era tremendo "bombón"? okey tal vez exageraba un poquito pero tampoco era tan feo o eso le habían dicho sus ex cuando salían. Como si se tratase de una tormenta un rayo de luz le alumbro. ¡Lo había olvidado! Joder, de verdad odiaba ser tan gilipollas.

– ¿El cumpleaños era hoy, cierto?

Esperaba que Afuro riera y dijera que era una broma, claro hubiera sido demasiado bueno para el pero como siempre la época de "Caos ataca a Nagumo" apareció de una manera por demás dolorosa cuando Afuro asintió lentamente.

– Creí que estarías más emocionado que yo pero como veo estas más enfermo que un niño comiendo solo pollo frito durante un año.

¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado y eso le dolía. Su amiga que cursaba clases de Ballet, tenía una amiga de lo más linda que para rematar tenía dinero, lo mejor fue que una vez cruzaron miradas y esa chica le invito a su cumpleaños para conocerse mejor ya que la fiesta iba a hacerse en el mejor salón de baile de todo Inazuma. Ya podía imaginarse a esa chica llorar desconsoladamente por su ausencia mientras chicos guapos intentaban consolarla y entre ellos Afuro se ganaba la llave de la habitación de la chica donde se darían "cariñitos"

– Por favor dime que no iras. Me invito a mí. No a ti. A mí. Tu solo ibas a ser mi acompañante. A mí me invito. No me quites a la chica hermosa que tiene dinero.

Afuro sonrió ladeado con sus ojos brillando tenebrosamente.

– En otro momento hubiera escuchado tus ruegos pero créeme que no quiero llegar a casa. Cierta persona volvió del hospital y parece una adolescente hormonal estando en sus días. Te juro que si no vuelve a la normalidad la próxima semana yo no seré quien te mate si no Mahiru. – Suspiro – en fin. Iré a ver qué tan buena esta esa chica por la que babeas, eso si te digo que no la obligare a hacer nada que ella no quiera. Buenas tardes.

Afuro movió su cabellera rubia ligeramente de manera coqueta mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba más alegre de lo que había llegado.

¡Capullo de mierda!

Nagumo estaba dispuesto a lanzarle algunas obscenidades a ese supuesto amigo suyo más un escozor en la nariz hizo que se detuviera aguantando las ganas de estornudar.

Joder, cuanto odiaba estar enfermo.

* * *

Agarro con sus dedos el libro que un niño había dejado en el sector de mayores de 18 y lo volvió a poner en el sector correspondiente. Su trabajo no le exigía que hiciera muchas cosas pesadas pero era bastante irritante ir poniendo los libros en el lugar correcto ¡Eran muchísimos libros! Los estantes siempre se encontraban llenos ya que a su jefa le parecía de lo más lindo ir comprando cientos de libros cada semana para disguste de él. Tampoco podría quejarse porque la paga era "buena" claro, sabía que podía ser mejor si no fuera porque solo hacia unas horas durante la semana, luego de clases, y otras cuantas lo sábados.

– Tienes el libro…

A su lado Aki le sonreía a una señora que solo respondía arrugando el entrecejo algo molesta ¿Por qué los viejos parecían estar enfadados cada día? Attakai suspiro reanudando la labor de ir etiquetando cada libro en el registro del local. Ya iban más de trescientos y si sus cálculos no fallaban, cosa que nunca sucedía, le faltaban otros 200 para poder irse a su "dulce" hogar. Tal vez haría horas extras.

Parecía que su compañera de trabajo comenzaba a irritarse cosa que era por demás preocupante ¡Aki nunca se molestaba y mucho menos con una señora mayor! Tal vez el hecho de que esa señora le estuviese escupiendo en la cara mientras hablaba era más asqueroso de lo que veía y pensaba. Pobre Aki.

Le agradaba tenerla de compañera de turno los sábados, ya que los otros días tenia a todo un mamon de compañero que no hacía más que jugar con los libros e intentar ligar con las chicas que iban a esa librería a comprar libros. Lo irónico era que las chicas que pasaban mandaban a la mierda a su compañero con una mirada muy escalofriante.

– Chico guapo a la vista ¿Lo atiendes tú? Me pone nerviosa estar cerca de un chico como él – Attakai le miro con enfado mientras Aki reía nerviosamente – Tu también eres muy tierno solo que ya te conozco y siento que con ese chico moriré.

¿"Tierno"? ¡Le había llamado "tierno"! No era la culpa de Attakai parecer un pitufo. Puñetera herencia familiar. De mala gano miro al supuesto chico guapo que venía al mostrador con un solo libro. Ni de coña le ayudaba en eso a Aki, ella se lo había buscado cuando le llamo tierno y ahora que se joda.

– Hacedlo tú, ya eres grandecita como para andar sonrojándote por cualquier gorila.

Aki hizo un puchero mientras volvía a dirigir su vista a ese joven que ya había llegado con ellos. Al principio no comprendió porque su compañera oscureció la mirada junto a un gimoteo que soltó por lo bajo, pero luego de leer el título del libro no pudo evitar que una sonrisa socarrona se formase en sus labios.

El joven salió de la librería tan rápido como había entrado y Aki se lanzó a la silla, triste.

– ¡Era guapo, joder! ¿Dios que te hice para merecer esto? – gimoteo exageradamente la de ojos negros mientras giraba con la silla móvil – De todas formas creo que es bisexual.

El libro que había comprado ese joven por el cual cualquier chica mojaría las bragas se llamaba "Cambiar melones por bananas" un libro sobre gays. Sobre el amor gay. Sobre homosexuales calientes. Sobre dos hombres amándose de una manera muy shojo.

– ¿Acaso los guapos no pueden ser gays? – pregunto con un deje de ironía Attakai que solo se había limitado a etiquetar los libros al mismo tiempo en el que Aki dejaba de jugar y se acercaba a él arrastrando la silla con una mirada seria.

– No. Los guapos deben fijarse en chicas. Los feos pueden ser gays. – contesto, con la voz ligeramente dura. Pensó entonces que tal vez la alegre de Aki era homofóbica – Era broma – termino de decir con la sonrisa tan característica de ella.

– Entonces si hay un chico que te gusta y te dijera "lo siento, soy gay" tu….

– A decir verdad, aunque no soy homofóbica, me resulta bastante duro ver a dos hombres besarse. Todavía no lo acepto, ya sabes vengo de una familia de tradición japonesa.

– La tradición japonesa hacía que los samuráis se acuesten sexualmente con un hombre de rango inferior. La cultura japonesa está plagada de homosexuales ya que lo consideraban el amor más puro que podía existir.

– Si, lo sé – pareció pensarlo antes de continuar – Pero aun así me parece algo raro además es ilegal que dos hombres se casen a Japón porque así lo quiso el pueblo.

– Créeme, el pueblo dentro de unos años serán las chicas podridas que compran esos mangas "Yaoi" No entiendo que le encuentran de lindo ver a dos hombres follar.

– ¡Exacto! – Exclamo Aki – No entiendo a esas chicas, o incluso chicos, que le gustan ver esas escenas ya que el Yaoi solo es eso. Me pregunto porque no se ven algo normal y listo, como un romance entre una chica y un chico ¡Es mucho más lindo! Pero si raya en lo empalagoso si sería feo – Aki se levantó de la silla para estirar sus brazos como si recién se acabara de despertar – Me agrada hablar de esto contigo. Sé que algún día conseguirás una novia que le agrade esta parte de ti.

Novia. Una linda chica de curvas femeninas. De piernas largas con muchos rizos de color oro junto a grandes ojos. Seguramente cualquier chico quisiera tener la oportunidad de salir con alguien así. Pero ya hablando enserio esas chicas no existían y si lo hacían tenían una personalidad podrida, llena de arrogancia y orgullo. Por esos esas chicas no iban con él. Tal vez ninguna chica.

– Acabo mi turno, me voy – Attakai había olvidado que mientras hablabas con alguien el tiempo se iba volando y se sentía muy incómodo como para seguir hablando de ese tema con Aki. Ella se mostró sorprendida por su rápido cambio de actitud volviendo a esa distante a la que tanto le costaba acercarse.

– La señora Narder dijo que tenía que decirnos algo ¿Por qué no te quedas? Seguro viene ahora.

Attakai carraspeo, molesto. Aki quería que se quedara seguramente para seguir hablando y él como buen chico que era quería largarse, no a su casa, pero si quería irse. Narder Evelmot era su jefa. Vale, tal vez no exactamente su jefa ya que de vez en cuando venía a visitarlos cuando se acordaba que tenía un local de venta de libros. Ella era una mujer de más de 30 años pero para envidia de toda mujer tenía un cuerpo joven y pulcro, lleno feminidad y sutileza. También era una científica reconocida en el extranjero por sus dotes en la matemática y la física cuántica. Pero según les había contado esa mujer una tarde en la que la tienda se encontraba más vacía que una góndola con oferta en dulces, ella también había estudiado medicina especialmente en la rama de la cirugía. Sin contar que en su momento de juventud había sido reconocida como una mente brillante cosa que no duro mucho cuando término embarazada por otro científico tan exitoso como ella. Al tener una prominente barriga sus sueños de brillar tuvieron que esperar al menos 9 meses.

El mismo día en que dio a luz a Nya Evelmot, y perdió a su esposo que murió en un accidente automovilístico por eso esa niña no pudo tener el apellido de su padre.

Había visto imágenes de Nya hasta había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella cuando se pasaba por la tienda a sacar unos papeles del despacho de su madre. La hija de su jefa era muy tierna, amigable, y estúpidamente inocente, supo que sufría de bullyng en la escuela cuando la vio llegar con un moretón en el ojo. Luego de esos incidentes nunca más vio a Nya, porque ella había decidido huir de sus problemas y cambiar de escuela.

– Dile que tengo cosas urgentes que hacer.

– Tu sabes que no es cierto – se apresuró a decir Aki.

– Dile entonces que me enferme.

– Ella estudio medicina no creerá que fuiste a que tu mama te frotara la barriga.

– ¡Entonces dile que tengo una cita! – estallo Attakai cabreado. Era bastante molesto tener que lidiar con una mujer que solo se encargaba de hacerte la vida más complicada de lo que debería ser. Cuando vio a su compañera sonreír supo había soltado una gilipollez – D-digo… me largo.

– ¡Sabia que tenías una cita! – Aki se mostró alegre dando a entender que ese era su objetivo. Attakai se rindió, no tenía una cita pero si Aki quería pensar eso, bien que lo pensara así.

* * *

Las calles de Akihabara solían llenarse durante las vacaciones de verano por turistas curiosos. Por ello era casi imposible no perderse entre las agrupaciones de frikis, otakus, y "visitantes extranjeros" que solo iban a ese bario a gastar el dinero de una manera hasta rutinaria.

No era como si en verdad le importase ver a personas que no conocía gastar sus sueldos en muñequitas de pechos enormes. Akeru Shao Shinoda suspiro antes de volver a clavar la vista en la pantalla de su celular. Según el GPS de Google estaba en el punto intermedio de… África. ¡No estaba en África! No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que nunca se subió a un avión para irse del país del que era originaria. El GPS era una mierda ¿A eso llamaban tecnología japonesa? Pues bien que se metan por el culo esa tecnología.

Podría pedir indicaciones a los transeúntes, que a decir verdad eran muchos, pero una parte de ella, la orgullosa quizá, no le permitía hacerlo. Takeru le dijo que se perdería si iba sola a esa calle, si bien tuvo razón, no sería capaz de humillarse así frente a su primo. Además sería bastante divertido ver la cara de su primo cuando llegase a la habitación del hotel, donde se hospedaban por algunos días antes de volver a clases, ya que sus tíos querían hacer algo divertido durante el fin de semana largo que ya iba a terminar.

Miro a ambos lados decidida, podría ir hacia la derecha o izquierda, un camino la llevaría a quien sabe dónde y el otro también la llevaría a quien sabe dónde. Las opciones eran limitadas y haciendo caso a su espíritu aventurero se encamino hacia la derecha.

Los turistas paraban a los Cosplayer que gustosos se sacaban una foto con ellos, una pareja de adolescentes se encontraban tímidos porque seguramente estaban en su primera cita y del otro lado se podía escuchar los gemidos de una mujer mientras prestaban sus servicios en el callejón de adelante. Realmente les diría a sus tíos, apenas llegase, que nunca más decidieran llevarlos a ese lugar de vacaciones. Era jodidamente incomodo no comprender lo que sucedía.

Siguió caminando por las calles que poco a poco comenzaban a volverse estrechas y los locales disminuían junto a las personas que parecían no importarle lo que había más allá. Agradecía a los cielos que todavía faltara unas cuantas horas para oscurecer porque si no se encontraría en aprietos. No. Ya se encontraba en aprietos. No había personas a su alrededor, el aire comenzó a bajar unos cuantos grados, y aun peor ¡Takeru tendría la razón! ¿Por qué diablos siguió a ese gatito cuando se le cruzo en el camino? ¡Estúpidos sean todos los gatitos tiernos! ¡Ojala que se mueran aplastados en el trasero de una vieja gorda!

Ya con la mente fría, volvió a pensar lo que haría alguien sin orgullo en su lugar. Pedir ayuda a tu primo que se carcajearía de tu desgracia. Por supuesto que no. Llamar a la policía y decirles que te perdiste y sientes que alguien te está siguiendo. Bien, podría ganarse una multa bastante "amigable" si hacia aquello pero por otro lado ¿Qué tal si el policía es muy sexy? ¡Podría conseguirse un novio! La parte racional de su mente mando ese plan a la mierda ¿Qué demonios haría? Solo por inercia continúo caminando sin importarle el quejido femenino de una chica.

Un momento.

Giro bruscamente la cabeza provocando que un pequeño tirón se le formase en el cuello mientras su cabello laceo color miel se moviese con gracia hacia el lado derecho. Busco con sus ojos ámbares a la dueña de esa voz sorprendiéndose de sobremanera cuando la encontró encogida en el suelo recogiendo unos papeles "Mensa, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que la has empujado" ignoro olímpicamente la voz de su cabeza y se puso de cuclillas junto a esa chica que solo tenía la cabeza baja.

¡Lo que le faltaba una tímida! Suspiro forzadamente y empezó a recoger esos papeles que extrañamente se encontraban limpios. Solo por curiosidad se dispuso a ver la apariencia física de esa joven que parecía de su misma edad. Tenía el cabello castaño que le caía en ondas hasta los hombros o eso suponía ya que la bufanda roja de lana que utilizaba la desconocida no le permitía ver más.

– Hm… ah…p… p-podrías…

Akeru miro con curiosidad a la joven que le señalaba los converses de color negro que compro hasta hace unos días. ¿Acaso esa chica le estaba pidiendo que le diese esos zapatos? ¡Ni de coña se los daba! Le gustaban bastantes y eran cómodos para patear traseros cuando lo necesitara, cosa que viendo su vida monótona no haría jamás.

– Lo siento no puedo darte mis zapatillas pero puedo decirte donde las compre. Eso si te digo que no son para nada baratos. – contesto a un pregunta que nadie hizo Akeru con cierto toque infantil e inmaduro. La joven de cabellos marones alzo la vista por primera vez.

Los ojos miel de Shinoda se cruzaron con los cafés de la desconocida.

Eran grandes, con pestañas sacadas de una revista de maquillaje pero eso no era lo que le llamo la atención, fue otra cosa y seguramente haber abierto la boca la delato de su asombro porque esa chica volvió a bajar la cabeza ocultándose entre su bufanda roja.

Cicatrices.

Esa chica a pesar de tener la piel pálida y ojos hermosos con una cabellera realmente envidiable junto a un cuerpo menudo, tenía cicatrices estilo lápiz. Como si alguien con una buena mano hubiera decidido arruinar ese lindo rostro con un cuchillo bien afilado. Uno en la mejilla derecha, otro en la ceja izquierda, debajo del labio y otro en la frente que estaba bien camuflado con el flequillo. Además pudo notar como una línea que comenzaba en la barbilla se perdía entre la bufanda que ahora le comenzaba a resultar molesta ¿Tal vez tenía una cicatriz en el cuello y lo quería ocultar? De otro modo no había motivos para usar esa prenda de invierno en pleno verano.

– Lo siento – fue lo único que logro decir jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello viendo como la chica de la bufanda se encogía aún más. Seguramente fue muy incómodo para la de cabellos castaños notar como ella le miraba como si fuera un adefesio. Akeru se sintió mal por ello, no tenía por qué juzgar a las personas por su apariencia y ahora se sentía horrible por haberle dicho a esos gatitos que muriesen aplastados por el trasero de una vieja gorda.

– No importa. Hasta yo hubiera reaccionado así. – en cambio esa joven pareció no importarle lo que le dijo porque se recompuso con una sonrisa bastante alegre – Me encantan tus zapatillas pero me encuentro cómoda con las mías – se puso de pie mostrando sus botas marones ¿acaso esa chica tenía un fetiche por el color marrón? – Pero si me gustaría que tus pies me permitan agarrar la hoja que seguramente ahora está sucia.

– ¿Estás diciendo que las plantas de mis pies están sucios? – contesto Akeru poniéndose de pie no sin antes agarrar esa hoja, que sí, estaba marcada con los líneas de la plantilla de sus pies.

– Seguro. No creo que andar caminando sin rumbo dejara las plantas de tus pies limpios.

– ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo? – la de cabello rubios puso una mano sobre el pecho melodramáticamente – Lo sabía ¡Una pervertida me va a hacer quien sabe que cosas!

– ¡Esta pervertida tiene nombre! – Akeru alzo una ceja divertida mientras veía a la desconocida sonrojarse como un semáforo – digo… eh… ¡No soy una pervertida!

– Te creo.

Era bastante torpe esa chica, quería decir unas cosas y le salían otras, como si equivocarse fuera algo que si o si tenía que hacer cosa que le causó mucha gracia. Además poco después de sentarse en una plaza que había a unas cuadras supo que esa desconocida tenía un nombres bastante peculiar; Sachiko. En si no era raro que alguien lo tuviese en Japón pero era muy curioso que una chica llena de cicatrices tuviera aquel nombre con significado de "felicidad". No le iba a juzgar por la cicatrices, claro que no, ella no sabía lo que tuvo que haber sufrido su ahora nueva amiga-temporal de Tokio para que tuviese esas marcas.

A pesar de que Sachiko era torpe para hablar también era algo gruñona, y se enojaba con facilidad como una niña de kínder. Lo mejor de todo ¡Takeru perdería! Si, si lo haría. Ahora que conocía a una chica que según lo que dijo era originaria de Tokio, específicamente Akihabara, tendría a alguien que la llevara al hotel donde seguramente se llevaría la bronca de sus tíos por llegar tarde. Sin darle tregua a Sachiko que bebía algo de agua del bebedero del parque la cogió del brazo arrastrándola hasta de nuevo al banquito.

– Debo pedirte un favor.

– No tengo dinero, mis padres no son exactamente de la clase alta y créeme que nadie te daría ni un yen por mi vida.

Akeru la miro acusadoramente.

– Nunca me intereso el dinero, a decir verdad lo odio – ensombreció la mirada un segundo – Solo quiero que me digas como llegar al Hotel Stella.

Sachiko la miro algo sorprendida tal vez por lo directo que fueron las palabras que dijo o por el modo en decírselo, sin bromas ni ligereza en su voz, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Akeru nuevamente olvido ese hecho y recordando vagamente lo que había visto durante toda su infancia logro visualizar una calle no tan lejos de donde estaban que le llevaría derecho a ese lugar.

– ¿Hermana?

Ambas jóvenes voltearon hacía de donde provenía la voz que era suave como la de un niño y no se equivocaron cuando vieron a un chico de no más de 9 años con sus ojos ámbares enfocándose en ellas dos. La primera en reaccionar fue Sachiko que le miro con algo de pena.

– Te dije que te quedaras en casa – la mano de la chica con bufanda se pegó a la frente del niño que ahora se encontraba algo mareado – Todavía no se te ha ido al fiebre ¿Por qué saliste?

El niño bajo la mirada avergonzado. "Que ternura" pensó para sí misma Akeru.

– Estaba preocupado. No llegabas y creí que…

No llego a terminar cuando los brazos de Sachiko le rodearon.

– Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. Olvida ese día ¿vale? – las manos de Sachiko le agarraron de las mejillas mientras se miraban a los ojos como si de ese modo se entendieran. La escena era muy fraternal y Akeru sentía tremendas ganas de irse corriendo, ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí y seguramente esos hermanos también lo sabían y esperaban a que se vaya por su cuenta. Se levantó del banco y dispuesta a irse un jalón a su sudadera color albo hizo que se detuviera. Miro de reojo a su espalda notando como la mano de la de cabellos marones le sujetaba y sus ojos le decían "espera".

– Ni siquiera te he dicho como puedes llegar al hotel – suspiro cansadamente – en fin ya que estamos te presentare a mi hermano menor.

El niño de cabellos marones le miro con muy poca discreción ¡se sentía como si ese niñato fuera el policía y ella la ladrona! Hasta que el rostro del joven se suavizo.

– Ella es Akeru Shinoda algo así como mi amiga de un día ya que se va a su ciudad mañana – extrañamente se sintió ofendida cuando dijo eso de "amiga de un día" y el niño noto ese gesto que hizo su rostro porque sonrió con algo de prepotencia – Y Akeru, él es mi hermano – señalo al niño que se irguió como si fuera un héroe – Suki.

.

.

.

« _– Eres la persona más feliz que conozco._

 _– Estoy muriendo por dentro._

 _– Nunca te rindes._

 _– Porque nunca gano._

 _– Nunca pierdes la sonrisa._

 _– Es una sonrisa falsa._

 _– Siempre antepones a los demás antes que a ti._

 _– Ellos si merecen la pena._

 _– Te quiero._

 _– No deberías._ »

.

.

.

* * *

 **Recuentos de una vida aburrida**

*A Goenji le dieron un balonazo por eso sus traumas con la pelota de futbol. Y también le gusta el porno.

*Izumi perdió cabello por culpa de Yuka y según ella volverá a crecer

*Jenny es extorsionada por Atsuya ¿Qué habrá pasado?

*Nagumo no quiere avanzar al futuro.

*Afuro tiene hermanas gemelas. Shinya y Mahiru. Según mis investigaciones el nombre Shinya quiere decir MEDIA NOCHE, y el nombre Mahiru MEDIO DIA. Sus padres no tienen originalidad

*Shinya salió del hospital desde hace unos días y parece que esta loca.

*Aki es algo homofobica tal vez por el hecho de haber estado como gerente en un equipo de futbol.

*Attakai posiblemente oculta algo.

*El chico sexy tal vez nunca más haga su aparición en esta historia.

*Akeru se perdió en Akihabara, y se encontró con una chica llena de cicatrices.

*Sachiko significa felicidad.

*La chica de cicatrices tenía un hermano llamado Suki.

 _"Querido diario aquí anotare las cosas que vayan sucediendo hasta llegar al fin del cuento de horror"_

* * *

¡Bien! He terminado, sé que no han aparecido todos los OCs, tal vez más por el hecho de que quería que aparezcan bien y no de "cameo" ¡En el próximo os juro que aparecen como lo merecen! Y por cierto los que aparecen hoy no aparecerán en el próximo ya que no quiero quitar protagonismo. Y además me parecía que iba a se muy largo si los metía.

Ahora les explicare una cosita. Todo el tiempo en que no estuve continuando esta historia en la pc, si pude desarrollarla en mi cabeza y se podría decir que tengo pensado el final, y para mi buena suerte algunos Ocs lograran meterse en ese fatal desenlace. Okey no. Tampoco va a ser muy bruto el final. Aunque ya de por si en este capítulo present personajes (canon u oc) que tendrán que ver mucho con el final. Uno seguro ya saben quién es *guiño* ah sí y otra cosa, ese dialogo entre esa dos personas las cuales no diré el nombre, son algo así como fragmentos perdidos del futuro entre cualquier personaje ¡CUALQUIERA!, puede ser entre canon x oc, oc x oc, canon x canon. En todos los capítulos habrá algo así de cada personaje y el que por casualidades del destino averigua quien es (casi siempre es de los que salieron en el capítulo) se ganara un oneshot. Yei! Sé que nadie ganara porque esos fragmentos son de cuando las cosas se quebraron y las personalidades son irreconocibles.

También el sector "recuentos de una vida aburrida" es algo así como curiosidades solo que YOLO cambie para que sea más original, en si es un diario escrito por una Oc, no mía cabe decir, así que a ver quién averigua quien es la dueña del bendito diario.

¡Aham! Ya está! Mis notas fueron largas y eso me duele y más porque estoy echa un lio por todo lo que escribí. En fin espero les guste, me ha costado bastante pero he terminado un capitulo ¡Espero no tardar con los siguientes! Y también debo decir que como anuncie al comienzo, la vida de Shinya será dejada de lado por unos capítulos pero hará algunos cameos ya que la historia también puede avanzar con sus Ocs, y ya vieron que lo hice un poquito.

Y antes de que me olvide decirles **Wake Up!** No podrá ser una comedia romántica como tenía planeado. Habrá muerte de personajes, asesinatos, torturas, enfermedades, secuestros, violaciones, intento de suicidó, y depresión adolescente junto a un largo etcétera de problemas (casi todo esto es más del pasado e historia de cada oc que me envió algo similar)

Intentare dar lo mejor de mí, pero la novatez que recorre por mis venas, junto a la torpeza y la estúpida escuela hacen que quiera lanzarme de un rascacielos. ¡ademas quiero hacer un fic MikaYuu aw!

Cualquier sugerencia, duda, tomatazo, o "vete a la mierda niña" la pueden dejar en un review o mp.

 **Si alguien quiere participar puede enviarme la/el oc porque aún hay tiempo**.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima, c:!


End file.
